


Under The Starlight

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy begins to wonder if he would have been able to get Potter to be his friend in the past, would he have gone through all this hardship now? The other question Harry wonders, is similar. What would have happened if the two became friends, would he have been able to save Draco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (So I'll write as much as I can for a first chapter, I hope you all like it)

_"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Students whisper. "Harry Potter?" Draco ignored them as he continued "This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." Draco stood there with pride as if he was on top of all others. Ron snickers at his name getting Draco's attention. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco glanced back to Harry with a frowning Ron. "Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco waited to see what Harry Potter would do, would he take his hand? He surely thought everyone wanted to be friends with the Malfoys. Harry scowled "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."_

Fifth year had began and on that day it seemed Potter struck a nerve with Malfoy. He was so used to getting everything he wanted, and almost just whenever he wanted. "Why couldn't you just accept the friendship? It would have been better than..." Malfoy was talking to himself as he walked up to the astronomy tower. Stopping he could hear an argument go on as he recognized the voices. The golden trio were arguing over something. Now this was rare for them and he couldn't pass up on listening in.

"Will you two just cut it out. You don't have to dote on me like a little child." Potter's voice was rather loud as Granger tried to calm him down. "It's not like that Harry, we're just trying to help you." Granger sounded on the verge of tears as she ran off while Ron stayed with Harry. "Go on, you got other things to worry about right now, so get out of here. I just want to be alone, is that so wrong to ask for!?" Potter exclaimed clenching his fists. "If you don't leave I'll curse you myself!" Potter threatened as the venomous words left his lips making Ron stare at him in confusion. "Don't talk crazy, 'arry." Ron spoke freezing when he saw Harry take his wand out as if to prove what he said would be true. "Alright, alright, sheesh don't you ever calm down. Sometimes I wish you were different than now." Ron turned walking away sulking seeing Malfoy by the steps deciding to ignore him. If he (Malfoy) wanted to stay and get cursed that was on him.

Malfoy glared back turning his attention back to Potter who had looked like he was losing it. Potter took his right fist clenching it before slamming it against the stone wall. As if a punch could do anything to the cold stones. "DAMN IT!" Potter sank to his knees holding his hand to his chest with his other hand. Tears were streaming down his face crying out in anger for the stupid move he just pulled. Malfoy didn't move from his spot, though he wanted to go over to help him. He would just get himself cursed in the process realizing that Potter was on the verge of losing it. Turning to leave he took one glance back seeing Potter's hand. It was bleeding a little from the impact with the cracked stones. "I didn't ask to be the chosen one. I don't want to be, everyone else wants to save the world...let them...I quit..." Potter said to himself leaning his head back.

Ignoring his pride with his thoughts he stood up from where he was watching and walked over to Potter. Kneeling down next to his mortal enemy after all these years he touched the other boy's hand. Potter snapped his eyes open glancing over at Malfoy though he didn't move from his spot. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he closed his eyes again listening to any quick movements Malfoy might make. Not that he would care right now if Malfoy wanted destroy him. He would sit there and let everything just go away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to take care of this before it gets infected." Malfoy said looking at where the blood was coming from. It wasn't too bad, but it was going to be bruise by the next day if ice didn't get put on it soon. "It's not like you to get mad over something so petty." Malfoy said using his wand to make a first aid kit appear. He opened up the kit looking through it with taking the white bandages out. "So, what's it to you? It's not like a Malfoy to care about others." Harry said looking away, he would have gotten up to leave, that is if he had felt like moving. He was so tired of having appeared like an enemy or some savior. Why couldn't he just live his life out like any other teenager? No one else had to give up everything just to save the world from evil.

Malfoy ignored what Potter was saying otherwise the two of them would be at each others throats. He was actually quite tired of being mad all the time. Having to always worry about what his father would say, or what the dark lord would do. If he had the guts to actually do it, he would have attempted taking his own life long ago. Cleaning Potter's wound, he wrapped his (Potter's) hand up making sure he did it the right way. Then making his first aid kit disappear, it was his own personal first aid kit so he knew exactly how to summon it. "There, put some ice on it later tonight otherwise it will swell, and people will question you about it. I doubt you want anyone asking questions or raising eyes just over something as small as this." Malfoy spoke as he stood up to leave.

"Next time don't let the mud-blood and Weasely get to you so much. If you want time alone then take a bath or go for a walk to where they wouldn't ever think you would go. I have to go Pansy is looking for me, said something about wanting to talk to me about something important." Malfoy said not realizing why she wanted to talk to him, then again he didn't care for the reason. "Are you two going out?" Potter asked throwing Malfoy off guard with the sudden question. "Why do you care if I do or not?" Malfoy question turning on his heel to look at his enemy who wasn't even looking at him. Potter was staring down at his bandaged hand as if staring out into space. "She isn't right for you, ignore the fact that she is annoying. I know you can still see that she isn't the right one for you." Potter stood up brushing himself off doing a small wave with his injured hand. "Thanks for this." he didn't smile, but seem quite out of it, distant more like it as he walked away to head back to the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (208 Views before I post this chapter and if I hit 300 views I'll create a drarry youtube video and if I get 500 views, I'll draw out a drarry scene from my story. So keep reading and thank you for all the views.)
> 
> This is really short, I had too many ideas of what could happen, and not the right motivation or inspiration. Sorry Chapter 3 will be better and should be up soon once I read up on more inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after Malfoy sees Potter at a weak point, what will the two of them do? If it gets out that one helped the other while the one being helped even thanked the other. It could get really bad for the two of them. The again Harry has ideas of his own.

The next day had come as Harry had History of Magic for the first and second half of his classes. He wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone in class, so he stared at his book spacing out. That wasn't anything that would raise suspicions. Though when it looked like he was actually paying attention in class. That made people wonder if something was wrong or if he felt like he needed to study for once. Sure he wasn't the usual slacker like Ron was or as bad at magic as Neville was. Although, he wasn't one to focus on studying unless something was up. Professor Binns, who was a ghost for as long as Hogwarts was around had noticed the change. As a teacher he thought it was nice to see a student doing their work. Even if they hadn't before, changes were not all that bad all the time.

Once class was over with, Hermione walked over to Harry asking. "Where you actually studying?" she was a bit shocked by what she saw today, though maybe it was just a one time thing. "Yea, what of it?" Harry got defensive since he was under a lot of stress lately. He didn't see why it was a problem to want to study for once rather than to think about anything. "Well, it's not a bad thing. I think it's a great way to start but I have never seen you study in this class before or any." Hermione stated as Harry ignored her brushing by her to get to his next class which was Potions. For once he was looking forward to it seeing as Ron had gotten sick. Which meant he would have no partner for the lab experiments and could do them on his own.

Walking into class, while for once being on time as he glanced at the empty seats. He wanted to take a seat next to someone else, but that would raise alot of suspicions. More than he would wish to deal with on that day. Harry chose to sit in the second row by himself which was where his seat was. Across the aisle from the slytherins side of the room. "Everyone take your seats, please." Professor Snape spoke glancing around them room able to recognize who was there. Along with who wasn't there. "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting a important examination. During which you will prove how much you have learned. About the composition and use of magical potions." Professor Snape talked about the O.W.L.S.

"Today you all will be creating the potion 'Draught Of Peace.' Seeing as Weasley is out today, Potter will work with..." Snape began, but realized everyone else had pairs then decided on one person who came in a bit later than usual. "Parkinson, work with Potter today." Now that threw everyone for a loop as she pouted not happy to have to work with someone other than Malfoy or Lilliana. "Forgive me, Professor. I would rather much like to work alone today, besides Parkinson has a partner, Lilliana. I know they wish to work together rather than pairing her up with me." Harry stood up gaining the attention of his Professor and classmates. Professor Snape wasn't sure how this would go, but if Potter wanted to work alone who was he to care. "Very well then...take your seat Parkinson, and ten points for being late." at least Professor Snape was being fair when one of his own was late, though he never did ask why, nor did he care to know.

Harry looked at his book after sitting down. He had everything he needed now he just needed to know if he had the right ingredients. "Get started." Professor Snape said turning on his heel walking back to his desk taking a seat to keep an eye on everyone. Harry read off what the potion was to do and then the ingredients. [The Draught of Peace is a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation. It's ingredients are as followed: powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore. Powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. It should be a turquoise blue when finished and simmered before being drunk.]

'Powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn.' Harry thought to himself as he started following the directions. Adding the powdered moonstone until the potion had turned green then he stirred it. He was in deep thought about something else rather than the potion itself. He did fine until he got to adding the syrup of hellebore. Which at his surprise Malfoy had left his partner. Theodore Nott who was too busy flirting with Daphne Green. That was no surprise to anyone, but when he moved over to Potter's table he caught Potter's hurt hand in his own. Not too hard though. "Are you even paying attention, Potter?" Malfoy spoke in a low whisper as he took the empty spot where Ron would have sat. Harry glanced over at Malfoy listening to him talk about the potion. "Add the syrup of hellebore once the simmering potion turns pink. When it turns turquoise allow it to simmer until it turns to purple." Malfoy was choosing to help out Potter in potions class. Some of the class was staring and the rest seemed focused on their potions.

Professor Snape looked up from his thoughts. Thinking of a way of keeping the two tables from fighting for some odd reason. There was always something going on to make the two sides arguing. This was interesting and rare to hear of let alone see. A Slytherin, the main one at that and popular on his end was helping a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor, THE Gryffindor Harry Potter. The two had been enemies for years. Why of now of all times would Malfoy wish to help Potter with a potion in class around others? It wasn't like it would blow up in their faces or anything. If anything it would make the class smell worse than it did already. Seeing as everyone trying to do their potions at once. Though he didn't say anything, if the two got along once it meant there wasn't going to be a fight or argument that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So I had a dream where Harry Potter for some odd reason was whispering in Narcissa Malfoy's ear asking "Is it too late to be friends with Draco?" - do not ask why I dreamt of this and yes Draco was in the room along with his father, I am not sure if this will be part of the story or not, but I did wish to share it.]


	4. Fan Video - 250 Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I promised you all a video if I hit 250 hits and it's taken me time to find time to do this. I hope you enjoy it.

So here is my video, all rights to their rightful owners, creativity is my own and that's it. This is not an update for a chapter, forgive me, I'll get a post in this week. But I did finish the video <3 Artist: Cyndi Lauper Song: Time After Time Video: (below)

[Drarry Video](https://youtu.be/nHfGjPB6Jk4)


End file.
